She Walked Away
by MissOrangeLover
Summary: Que hara Frida ante lo que la tiene preocupada? Que hara Manny para ayudarla?... Espero que les guste! dejen reviews, opiniones y/o sugerencias.


"She walked away"

"**She walked away"**

Manny caminaba al lado de su mejor amiga, Frida, quien ahora se encontraba metida en sus pensamientos sin notar que el la mirada preocupado.

-Frida-la nombro Manny intentando llamar su atención pero ella no hizo caso y siguió caminando lentamente.

_She couldn't take one more day/Ella no podia tomar un dia mas  
Home was more her prison now/Casa parecia mas una prision para ella  
Independence called out/La Independencia la llamaba  
She had to get it/ Ella tuvo que hacerlo_

Una vez que llegaron a casa de Frida el se despidió pero ella no respondió y abrió la puerta volviendo a aquel lugar a donde no deseaba ir; Manny volvió a casa notando como comenzaba a llover, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza el rostro de la peliazul, sus ojos mostraban preocupación, tristeza

-"Ya hablare con ella mañana"- pensó Manny intentando calmarse.

Pero Frida no lograba calmarse, caminaba por su habitación, como si fuera una jaula, miraba hacia la ventana y pensaba, sus problemas parecían ser pequeños para sus padres pero para ella eran grandes, la escuela simplemente la tenia estresada, el futuro ahora se veia borroso, daba miedo.

_A fight was all she needed/Una lucha es todo lo que ella necesitaba  
To give her reason/ Para darle una razón  
She slammed the door with no goodbye/Ella cerro de golpe la puerta sin un adiós  
And knew that it was time/Y sabia que era tiempo_

Un relámpago ilumino la habitación y Frida tomo una chamarra azul y un paraguas y salio de su habitación, apretó sus puños y camino rápido hacia la puerta, sin hacer un ruido salio, sin dejar algo…

_Now she's driving too fast/Ahora ella maneja muy rápido  
She didn't care to glance behind/A ella no le importo que dejaba atrás  
And through her tears she laughed/Y las lagrimas caían mientras ella reía  
It's time to kiss the past goodbye/Es tiempo de besar el ultimo adiós_

A la mañana siguiente Manny camino como de costumbre a la esquina donde siempre veía a Frida para ir juntos a la escuela, pasaron varios segundos, minutos y por fin Manny, molesto, decidió dejar de esperarla y camino a la escuela solo.

Al llegar noto que ella no se encontraba en el salón de clases como el pensó al principio y la mañana paso, parte de la tarde también, ella jamás llego.

_I'm finally on my own/ Por fin estoy en mi_

_Don't try to tell me no/ No intenten decirme que no_

_There's so much more for me/Eso es mucho para mi_

_Just watch what I will be/ Solo vean lo que voy a ser_

En cuanto sonó el timbre de la escuela el camino rápido a casa de Frida, algo no estaba bien y el averiguaría que pasaba; llego por fin, la casa estaba tan opaca y el aire era pesado, su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte y sin pensarlo dos veces entro corriendo a la casa sin importar que fueran a decirle; una ves que entro oyó los sollozos de la madre de Frida que ahora estaba abrazada a su esposo quien intentaba consolarla, los dos miraban el teléfono y de ves en cuando hacia la ventana.

-La buscare…. Volverá…-decía el Sr Suárez, intentando calmar a su esposa y esas palabras bastaron para que Manny comprendiera que era lo que pasaba

-Frida… se fue…-dijo Manny sintiéndose por un momento mareado.

_She walked away/Ella se fue  
Couldn't say why she was leaving/No pudo decir porque ella se iba  
She walked away/Ella se fue  
She left all she had believed in/Dejo todo en lo que habia creido  
She walked away/Ella se fue_

La Sra Suarez lo miro con sus ojos cansados y rojos de tanto llorar.

-Manny…-dijo ella suavemente, un pequeño brillo de alegría ilumino sus ojos, se acerco a el rápidamente sin dejar que sus esposa dijera algo.

-Manny… tu sabes ¿verdad? Donde esta mi niña, dímelo por favor…-dijo mientras se acercaba a el, tomándolo por los hombros-Dime que lo sabes…

Manny nego con la cabeza y pronto los ojos de la madre de Frida se inundaron de lagrimas de nuevo y sin pensarlo abrazo a Manny, aferrándose a el, como si aquello la acercara a su hija; el Sr Suárez sin decir nada tomo su sombrero y las llaves murmurando en voz baja

-Iré a buscarla…-pero su voz era tan seria, triste y sin esperanza, que aquello no logro hacer sentir mas tranquila a la Sra Suárez; Manny estaba inmóvil ¿Qué? ¿Frida? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?, no podía asimilar la situación, simplemente no podía.

_Not a day goes by/No pasa un dia  
For the one she's left behind/ Para lo que ah dejado atras  
They're always asking why/ Estan siempre preguntandose porque  
And thoughts of her consume their mind/y sus pensamientos consumen su mente_

-La buscare…-dijo decidido y aquello por un momento hizo sentir segura a la Sra Suárez quien asintió con una sonrisa

-Después de todo… ustedes tienen un vinculo muy fuerte-dijo ella alejándose de el, observando que el salía por la puerta.

_God please let her know/Dios porfavor déjà que sepa  
The love we tried to show/ El amor que intentamos demostrar  
We'd promise anything/No prometemos nada  
If you'd just bring her home/ Si tu la atres a casa_

Manny corría por las calles de Ciudad Milagro, buscando en cada rincón, en cada lugar y las esperanzas se iban al igual que el tiempo. Cansado se sentó en una banca del parque dejando que la lluvia que ahora caía lo mojaran, el junto sus manos y acercándolas a su pecho rezo…

_Tell her we love her/ Dile que la amamos  
Tell her she's wanted/Dile que la buscamos  
One more thing God/Una cosa mas Dios  
Tell her please come home/ Dile que vuelva a casa  
Please come home/Por favor vuelve a casa_

Entonces se levanto de golpe, su corazón latió rápido y algo lo impulso a correr a un lugar abandonado que estaba en las afueras de la ciudad. Se detuvo ante una gran biblioteca algo dañada y solitaria, corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe haciendo que esta chocara contra la pared dejándose oír un eco enorme; el siguió corriendo por los grandes pasillos de la biblioteca y en uno de los tantos ahí estaba Frida abrazada a un libro, recostada en el suelo, durmiendo tranquilamente.

-Frida… Frida- la llamo Manny mientras la movía un poco, ella abrió lentamente sus ojos y lo miro formándose en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa, iluminando su rostro, Manny la abrazo con fuerza, como si intentara protegerla, el sabia que era lo que mas necesitaba ahora

_She walked away/Ella se fue  
Couldn't say why she was leaving/No pudo decir porque ella se iba  
She walked away/Ella se fue  
She left all she had believed in/Dejo todo en lo que habia creido  
She walked away/Ella se fue_

Frida al principio se quedo callada e inmóvil pero pronto lo abrazo aferrándose a el y comenzó a dejar caer todas aquellas lagrimas que había contenido por tanto tiempo, lloro con fuerza sintiendo como los brazos de su mejor amigo se convertían en su refugio, aquel lugar que ella había estado buscando y que por fin había encontrado

-Volvamos a casa…- le susurro Manny suavemente-Volvamos juntos…-Frida asintió una ves que su llanto se había convertido en tan solo suaves sollozos, estaba ahora tan cansada, tan agotada pero tan tranquila.

Manny se levanto y le ofreció la mano, Frida se quedo un momento pensativa, miro el suelo luego lo miro a el.

_The choice is yours alone now/ La decision es solo tuya ahora  
Tell me how this story ends/ Dime como termina esta historia…_

Frida extendió su mano y tomo la de Manny y juntos volvieron a casa…

8888888888888888888888888888888888

¿Creyeron que habia desaparecido para siempre? Pues estaban equivocados, jojojo! Aquí estoy con otra historia que escribí ayer como a las 11:30 pm o a las 12:00, como llore mientras escribía la historia ;-;, claro que esta un poco modificada a la orginal xD de la nada llego la inspiración y pues… aquí esta jeje, espero que les guste n.n y tambien espero traer pronto mas fics de El Tigre y wooow! Celebremos! Este es mi fic **numero 11** de El Tigre! Yey! Party 8D xD en fin, espero que les haya gustado mi fic n.n nos vemos!

Disclaimer: El Tigre Las aventuras de Manny Rivera NO ME PERTENECE! Le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y a Jorge R. Gutierrez

-"She walked away" TAMPOCO ME PERTENECE! Es de "Barllow girl" n.n


End file.
